Eight
by jespah
Summary: Eight stories in various time periods and universes, including stories to come.
1. 1 - Wendy

**Wendy**

 _Family crosses timelines and universes._

"Can you do me a favor?" Rick Daniels asked his coworker and future brother-in-law, Tom Grant.

"Sure. What'd ya'll have in mind?"

"Find me a woman's name."

"Of whom?"

"My daughter-in-law."

"What?"

"It's classified, Tom. I have a temporally paradoxical child, Jun Sato, Empress Hoshi's first-born."

"I see. I take it Carmen knows."

"Yes."

"What year am I going to?"

"2190. Take the _Jack Finney_."

Tom's trip to the Mirror Universe was short yet remained dangerous. Jun was a ruthless killer, but even his demeanor softened for one person. Tom returned with one word, one name.

"Well?" asked Rick.

"Wendy."


	2. 2 - Kemajira-Eriecho

**Kemajira/Eriecho**

 _Eriecho meets H'Shema, and gets her name, as H'Shema the convict finds her purpose in life, and Saddik the Vulcan finds an unlikely benefactor._

She ran through Canamar Prison. A second female! Elderly Suliban H'Shema ignored catcalls for Commandant Kerig's office.

The Vulcan newborn wailed. A Vulcan man thrust her into H'Shema's arms. "You take her!"

H'Shema, surprised, "Maybe she's hungry."

"I'll have to order expensive powdered milk," complained Commandant Kerig.

H'Shema decided. "I'll sleep with you so she can eat. Come, you'll live with me."

"Just like that?"

"Yes; take that brat away." The commandant threw two packets of powdered milk at them. "First installment tonight, Suliban." H'Shema nodded.

"I'm Saddik. She has no name."

H'Shema stopped. "If I'm a _kemajira_ , she's _Eriecho_."

 _ **Note: this scene is an introduction to later works, set in the Kelvin timeline.**_


	3. 3 - Blended Family

**Blended Family**

 _After the Breen attack on Earth, the bereaved find each other._

Gina Nolan sat with her new second husband, the Klingon, Kittriss, as their daughters played together.

"Wanna have pancakes this Saturday?" she asked.

"Don't think I know what they are."

"I love pancakes!" yelled Gabrielle, Gina's daughter, born after the Breen attack on Earth that had killed her father.

"Maybe we can have targ sausage with them. Is that a thing?" asked Gina.

"I can make some at the butcher shop," Kittriss offered.

"A little bit me, a little bit you," Gina said.

"Mix them together," Freela, Kittriss's daughter suggested. Her mother had died in the attack.

"Perfect," Kittriss agreed.

NOTE: this vignette is from a post-DS9 storyline.


	4. 4 - Lili & Maria Elena

**The Consequences of Involuntary Time Travel**

 _Two kicks back in time shuffle the relationship cards on the NX-01. Here's a bit of the second shuffling. E2 timeline._

 _"_ _Are you and Dad okay?" asked Maria Elena Torres._

"We are now," replied her mother, Lili O'Day Torres. A second kick back in time, and her two great loves, Jay Hayes and Malcolm Reed, had been killed. Lili had wed José Torres. She hadn't always been kind to him. "It took me a while to fall in love with him."

"But you are now?"

"Yes. And what about you and Aaron Archer?"

" _Mo-om!_ "

"Tell me, will I have quarter-Ikaaran grandchildren?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"Just today: October 31, 2060."

"And you won't really be born until March 27, 2109, right?"

"Right."


	5. 5 - Daranaean Party Logistics

**Sentient Marsupial Canid Logistical Nightmares**

 _How do you have a party when your family is the size of a small town?_

"Do we have enough food?" asked Vidam anxiously.

"I think so," replied Ethara, his Prime Wife. "I had your mother ask her daughters and daughters-in-law to each bring a dish."

"Chairs?"

"There are mats on the floor for the children. We'll give priority seating to the elderly, men, and Prime Wives."

"And the pregnant or pouch feeding, like you," Vidam said, "Morza and Kela, too."

"Yes, your secondary and third caste wives. We will have a lot of late-night feedings soon, I think."

"But first I hope to get through this holiday meal. It's more complicated than the election was."


	6. 6-Terrifying Etiquette

**Terrifying Etiquette**

 _Lots of things scare Levi Cavendish. One of them is figuring out how to do something for other people._

"If you don't have family at the holidays, you can make your own. So I choose you. If you're not otherwise engaged, kindly join me at the Tethys Tavern for a nightcap and a few carols or some such." Admiral Carmen Calavicci looked at the Human Unit at the Temporal Integrity Commission.

Many of them nodded. It was a relief to not be chasing temporal graffiti artists and killers.

"I'll go if there's a menorah," said Milena Chelenska.

"They'll scrounge up something," Rick Daniels assured.

"Then yes."

"Levi and I will come," Otra D'Angelo declared. "We'll bring presents." Levi gulped.


	7. 7-Out of the Caves of Lafa II

**Out of the Caves of Lafa II**

The following is a dream conversation; shared dreams that cross between our universe and the Mirror are possible in the Lafa System. Talk and more is possible between people. Takara is the Empress Hoshi Sato's only daughter; Tommy is Doug Beckett's (counterpart to Jay Hayes) third-eldest child.

 _"_ _How's the house?" asked Tommy Digiorno-Madden._

 _"_ _It's good," replied Takara Sato Tucker. "Charlie says it'll be better than the cave we were living in."_

 _"_ _Yeah, **him**." Tommy looked down. "I know, yeah, he's there, and I'm not, not really, and this is all a dream. But you gotta know how I feel."_

 _"_ _I do," Takara said, "but it's impossible, right? So in the meantime, at least we have a home. And we're away from Mother."_

 _"_ _Yeah, Empress Hoshi. At least you're safe. Wish we could be together."_

 _"_ _I'm Charlie's wife now. And I'm pregnant."_

 _"_ _Is it mine?"_

 _"_ _I think so."_


	8. 8-The Truth about Doug

**The Truth about Doug**

 _Lili and Doug are in an open marriage; Malcolm is Lili's lover. Melissa is Doug's (Norri is her lesbian lover). There are five children of varying parentages, including Tommy Digiorno-Madden. This is Lili's prime timeline family, where Maria Elena Torres does not exist._

"Comfortable?" asked Malcolm Reed.

"I'm good. A little sore," Lili O'Day Beckett replied.

"I'll keep my hands off your stitches."

"Thanks. I've had three Cesarean sections and they all feel like this the first night. Is Declan asleep?"

"I think so. Should I get up and check?"

"No, that's okay. I hope the other kids are behaving for Doug and Melissa and Norri."

"I imagine they will. Doesn't Douglas rule with an iron fist?"

"Not at all," she laughed a little, and then cringed. "Ow. No laughing. But seriously, don't tell anyone, but he's a total creampuff."

"Ah, blackmail material."


End file.
